russelfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man) and Janella Salvador (Janella) are the Primetime Superstars
August 13, 2014 Janella Salvador (Janella: A Teen Princess) and AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man) Competing the two dominant players in Philippine television industry, sequestered TV station IBC-13 which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, now setting the trend of fantasy-drama series as Kapinoy Fantaserye. That means more than a soap operas to be aired in any of these stations. Creating a big buzz on Philippine Entertainment, successfully defeated major players in the ratings game for the primetime and weekends. This indicates that Filipino viewers now recognize IBC-13 as the major channel in the Philippines. IBC-13's newest fantasy drama, the feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and the newest action-packed superserye Voltron Man, reaches new heights as the hit primetime programs. The success of the Kapinoy channel is now compared to world's largest social networking site, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram which in the onset was a petty entity compared to the Titan return of social sites, Friendster and Myspace, grew to be the most popular networking site in the US. "IBC-13 has started winning weekends in the ratings race and making our weeknight programming more exciting." Coming from the success of fantaserye such as the first fantaserye for a teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13 continues to change the game in Philippine TV programming by offering another fantasy-themed primetime series with a heart-warming plot that is fit for the whole family. The Kapinoy network proudly presented into the gamble to go head to head once again with the soap operas of competing networks with newest fantasy series, one report said that IBC-13 is set to air original and newest teen fantaserye as a superhero Janella: A Teen Princess, starring a primetime princess Janella Salvador, and the feel-good action superserye Voltron Man, starring the top Kapinoy actor turned into the new action primetime prince AJ Muhlach as the first leading role of superhero in primetime slots. Both Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach, the two leading superstars of this generation, Janella now also hailed as the fantasy princess of local television fantaserye, and AJ known as the action prince of local television fantasy series, giving their audience and clout among local audience. Janella and AJ knows the fantasy series for IBC-13, a David to ABS-CBN and GMA 7’s primetime drama Goliaths, considering the audience is still accustomed to drama on weeknights. “We are expecting major changes like we’re going to capture the market.” Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing head, promises an exciting rollout for IBC′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Taylor. “You know the rest of that story,” Taylor adds confidently. But the network decided to change their programming strategy by airing a fantasy-drama and even the drama in their post-newscast timeslot. The tactic worked to increase with Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland. Now, the network is hoping the gamble will pay off once again with Janella Salvador's light fantasy drama series Janella: A Teen Princess and AJ Muhlach's light fantasy-action superhero drama Voltron Man. The Kapinoy network should do something as Janella, as she is the network’s top fantaserye superstar and AJ, as he is the network’s newest action superserye superstar for the challenge. As primetime superstars, both by the studios and career into the TV screen, notably Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess (Janella Salvador as most popular young female star), and Voltron Man (AJ Muhlach). Both actors have extended these images onto the big screen. “I have a bigger responsibility here because it’s a fact that the sequestered TV station IBC-13 is behind the ABS-CBN and GMA-7. We need to be able to come up with something that’s different that our audience will enjoy watching,” AJ says when asked about the challenges he is facing now as a star of the Kapinoy network. Of course, the young actor and leading man is up to the challenge. It has entitled Janella's Asia's Teen Sweetheart, also answer to the primetime princess of ABS-CBN and GMA, and AJ's Action Prince, which is answer to the primetime princes of ABS-CBN and GMA whose known for their several top rating shows. In 2014's television fantasy-drama boosted many characters of many fantasy series where the ones that stood out to its popularly. Janella: A Teen Princess made fame to the primetime princess Janella Salvador where she played the teen princess Janella in the newest fantasy soap which also gained her fame with her leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce. Voltron Man is also made AJ Muhlach, a primetime prince of action superhero. AJ Muhlach, Diether Ocampo and Anja Aguilar also renew their respective contracts with the Kapinoy network IBC-13.